Not Knowing
by ShinkokyuuKuwarrittii
Summary: Dino became a tutor for English. But on the very first day of tutoring, Hibari Sakura saw something she never imagined to happen. Since everyone were curious about their past, they're up to listen to Dino and Kyou's romance life in France. Dfem!18 SemiAU OC (Summary changed)
1. First Petal

**First Petal: I Don't Know How To Love**

* * *

"Hey, nee-san…" A girl with auburn hair sat up from her position on the futon laid in a traditional Japanese room. She stared at the person she called her sister across from her with a slight curious expression on her face, Sakura observed from her seat. Her sister was really a beauty – those others were just too scared of her to even think about it. A hum soon met her ears, obviously coming from her sister who is quietly scanning through white folders; it was a sign for her to continue whatever she needed to say out of curiosity. "Do you like someone right now?" Sakura trailed off, averting her eyes to her feet. She inwardly grimaced at the sight, _I might want to have a pedicure later._

The shuffling of papers stopped then she felt a light trickling on her cheek. _Ah, crap. _Kyou was now staring at her, she can feel it – the trickling sensation said so – and she can imagine her sister narrowing her eyes. Sakura almost jumped when she heard Kyou respond, "What about it?"

"Well… It's just that, you're now 19, right? Mostly, almost all people at that age have someone they're attracted to already." Sakura now looked back at Kyou whilst scratching her right cheek. "And I was just curious if you would allow yourself to actually like someone?"

Kyou neatly pushed aside her files and placed her elbow on the table, her chin resting on her palm. She raised an eyebrow at her sister, "They're all herbivores apparently. Those of whom I've met." A smirk played on her thin moist lips. "I bit them all to death."

Sakura clearly pouted at that, she shifted from her position, now had her legs folded together in front of her. She hugged her legs and placed her forehead against her knees. "You are completely hopeless, Kyou-nee." Sakura said after sighing. In her mind, she shook her head. Seriously, her sister, Sakura's worried about her love life – though she's not really supposed to be swimming in Kyou's privacy.

The oldest of the two released a soft chuckled at Sakura's statement. "I have no particular interest about any individual at the moment, Sakura." Kyou now got back in scanning her files, sometimes signing some or just crumpling it and throwing it at the bin.

Sakura thought about what her sister said, a frown quickly setting upon her lips. "Do you not know how to love?"

"I don't find the reason of attempting to know love."

_Oh! _She knew this, the line seemed familiar. _Don't know love, don't know how to love. _Then it clicked, it's a song. A song especially made by her sister, she was bored after all – was what she told her. Sakura moved her head to place her chin on one of knees then opened her mouth. She knew the song quite well, Kyou always sang it whenever she thought of it; like in the kitchen or while taking a bath. "_Deaeta guuzen taisetsu ni shitai ne to_ | _Furueru te wo sashidasu kimi_." Sakura observed as the corners of her sister's mouth slight curled up. "_Manzoku_ _desho_ _mou_ _shikai_ _kara_ _kieusete_ | _Jyanaito_ _kizutsuku_ _yo~_"

"_Wao_ | _Ai nante shiranai ai shikata wakaranai _| _Eien ni hitoribocchi no sadame _| _Wao _I _Egao mo namida mo yowamushi no shiwaza dane _| _Arugamama no sugata de nasugamama no kokoro de _| _Ikiteiku boku no jyama shinai de._" Sakura grinned, soothed by her sister's gentle voice. It was nice, entirely in complement with the song. Though she didn't know why her sister suddenly decided to compose a rather sad song, she never asked. She was too lazy to do so.

Sakura remembered the first time she heard her sister sing, she was frozen on the spot, her mouth agape in shock. Sure she has heard Kyou humming a tune occasionally, but never has she heard her actually sing. Sakura was just passing by the kitchen that time, going to the living room to pick a movie and watch the film before dinner, it was Kyou's turn to cook anyway, so she's free. There, she heard her. It made her ear twitch, though that's what she imagined. The voice was soft, yet it held a little hint of emotion, the song represented Kyou clearly. 'The Fate of Being Alone', that was the title – at least she can remember.

Sakura sighed and laid down again on the mattress beneath her, spreading her legs and arms on her sides – completely making the whole futon her territory. "I'll sleep here." It wasn't her room, nor was it Kyou's – the room was just an extra in the house, it led to the backyard. Since the breeze coming from the outside was nice, they somehow decided to place a futon in the room. Nice breeze plus soft futon equals to a nice sleep.

"I'll wake you up before lunch."

"Please do so….."

A sigh was heard, "We can't have you being late, anyway." Sakura only chuckled, her eyes closed. Moments later, she was asleep.

* * *

Hibari Sakura slumped against the fence, a completely hopeless expression on her face. Ryohei poked her free cheek using chopsticks, trying to produce a reaction from her – he got none, though. And he was unusually quiet – which only comes when he's curious about something. A gentle voice soon followed after, "What's wrong with her?" Concern was evident on Tsuna's face as he took a look at the form of his classmate, something is definitely wrong with this young Hibari. Is it because of what happened in English class earlier? He doesn't know.

He assumed he's not right.

Sakura moved her head to look at him, tears now brimming in her eyes. "Help me….." She buried her face in her palms, and this is completely rare. "English….. I need to pass it… Or else, Kyou-nee will kill me!" Tsuna cringed.

He's actually right.

Tsuna patted Sakura's shoulders sympathetically. Even though he wanted to help her escape from Hibari-san's wrath, he knew his weaknesses – and it involved his studies. "I'm so sorry Sakura, but, I also suck in English. So, I can't help you."

"I extremely can't, too! I'm an idiot!"

An uneasy laugh made its way from Yamamoto's mouth, "You can ask Gokudera to tutor you. Or one of Tsuna's brothers."

"Hmph. As if I'll help this stupid girl. Tenth's brothers can help you instead, though. Primo is smart, and the horse is our English teacher, it'll help." Gokudera grumbled, taking a bite of sushi made from Takezushi.

Sakura perked up, a hopeful smile on her face. "Dino-sensei will help me, right? I'm sure he would. He's kind."

"Yeah. Dino-nii is."

"He's extremely clumsy though!"

"Hahaha. He's actually going to have lunch with us today, since I told him I'll bring sushi made by Dad."

"Eeeh? Really?! Thank you, Yamashi! I bow to you!" Sakura quickly moved to kneel in front of Yamamoto and was ready to bow when the door of the rooftop slammed open.

"Yo." A blonde man made his way towards us, he has bandages draped all over his left arm and wore glasses. He's extremely handsome. As far as they know, Dino already had a fanclub formed for him."Ohh! Sushi!"

"EXTREEEEMEEE! Dino! Little Sakura extremely needs your help!" Ryohei punched a fist into the air, it made a whooshing sound.

Dino took one of the sushis from the large lunch box and chewed on it. "Help? For?" He looked at Sakura, confused.

"Sensei, tutor me in English!" She begged, her same stance in front of Yamamoto earlier was now shown to the teacher instead. "Please!" And she bowed.

"H-hey! Don't bow! You didn't need to bow, Sakura. Get up." He ushered Sakura to sit up properly and sighed. He noted that the girl's lower lip was jutted out and hopeful eyes stared at him – he groaned. He knew of Sakura's grades in English, Dino's their teacher after all. He never thought that he'd actually be asked to be a tutor. He really didn't. "Why wouldn't the others help you, anyway?"

Sakura just tilted her head to the right, and said innocently. "Yamashi just depends on his luck. Sawashi is known to be 'Dame-Tsuna'. Gokuto's explanation is hard to understand. And Sasahei is an _extreme_ idiot." Dino cringed, he knew it damn well. "We were also thinking of asking Sawato since he is so smart. But, he's busy for work."

"I see…. So, in the end, you guys came up with me."

"Yes. Is that okay?" Dino gnawed on his cheek, he thought for a while. Nothing seems to be bothering him lately, so he deemed it fine. He's done all the files he needed to fill up anyway.

"Sure. I'll tutor you." He smiled gently when he saw Sakura's face lit up. "I'll be at your house during Thursdays to Mondays."

"OKAY!"

"Extreme! CONGRATULATIONS SAKURA!"

"Ah.. that's a relief. Thank you, Dino-nii."

"Haha. Who's Sawato?"

"It's Giotto-senpai, you baseball freak."

"Eh? How so?"

"Well, Yamashi. It's the same as what I do to your names. First syllables of your surname then the last syllable of you first name. See, _Yama_moto and Take_shi_, you get Yamashi."

"Ooooh. Haha, I see."

"It's Friday today, Sakura. I'll visit your place at 6pm, alright? Just give me your address later."

"YESSS~"

"But isn't it supposed to be Vongoto instead? This is extremely confusing!"

"Keep quiet! Sawato is better!"

* * *

The sound of the doorbell resounded throughout the Hibari residence. "Nee-san! Door!" Sakura shouted from the room she was always in, the room which leaded to the backyard. She was too far away from the front door and her sister was just at the living room, watching anime, probably. Or a movie – since Kyou watching anime seemed completely impossible.

Sakura heard the bell stop, and assumed that Kyou has opened the door for the guest already. She looked at her wrist watch and looked forward again. 6:03 pm, it read. _Wait—what?_ Her eyes shot down to her watch again and confirmed the time. It's time for her tutor to come already. Almost immediately, she got into her feet and walked to the front door. Sakura thinks that the visitor was her English teacher, because, who would bother visiting them actually anyway?

She stared at the wooden floor while walking, she knew her way already, so it wasn't necessary for her to look up to where she was walking. She lived here for years, and that's why she knew her way around. When she passed by the living room, she abruptly looked up. Her eyes widened and a soft gasp escaped her lips – she looked at the scene in front of her, and it is unbelievable.

There was her sister clutching a shirt with her delicate fingers – and the shirt belonged to someone who became her tutor earlier, and said person was hugging Kyou tenderly. Sakura observed them. Dino tightened his hold on Kyou and nuzzled his cheek into her soft raven hair, she saw the teacher's mouth moved and murmured something into her sister's ear. And the reaction of her sister was to snake her arms around his waist and press her face further into his chest.

Both of their eyes were closed. And they did not seem to notice the other individual watching their moment.

_Woah. What in the world is happening here?_

* * *

**:To be continued:**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

**A/N:** My very first story! I only made one OC here, which is Hibari Sakura – appearing to be Hibari-san's younger sister. Obviously to you guys, I shortened Hibari's name into just Kyou. He happened to be female here because I want him to be. Haha, I hoped you liked it. I thank you for even bothering to read.

I know that Hibari-san is weak against cherry blossoms, and that made me name his sister 'Sakura'. xD I'm sorry, I happened to be a little sadistic. Hehe, they are a little OOC though, I apologize. Please bear with me for a while. :) Dino and Giotto are little Tsunayoshi's big brothers. And yes, the first generation will be here!

This is absolutely a Dfem!18. Though I may add a few pairings later on.

Thank you very much! :) Please tell me your thoughts about this story.

-Shikokyu


	2. Second Petal

**A/N: **Tadaima desu! XD Haha, Thank you for the follows: **khr216**, **Red-Hot Habanero**, **Saleca**, **heitan**, **papyrusforest**, **lady necromancer**, and **Hibari Mayumi**. HAARIGATO GOZAIMASSHH! (Haha messed up)**. **Thank you very much.

* * *

**Replies:**

**heitan: **I thank you for not caring if Hibari is a female here. :)) Thank you. Well, did you like Sakura? Haha. I hope it's exciting, too! Although I'm the one writing it. I'm a reader and (now) an author at the same time, after all.

**KatoKimeka-chan:** *throws confetti on your head* Thank you so much for putting this as your 'Favorite'. I appreciate it very much! I bow to you. XD And here I am, already updated! Tarararan~ Yes yes, Hibari Kyou is anything indeed but normal. I thank you again for liking Sakura! Go, go Sakura! I won't be pairing Sakura with anyone, actually, and make her single forever! Yey! Loves! Haha, Just kidding.

* * *

In this chapter:

"Normal"

_Thoughts_

**"English"**

"French"

_"Italian"_

_"Singing"_

* * *

**Second Petal: I Prefer Not Talking About It**

* * *

Sakura blinked and tried to decipher what she should do, either she produce a sound or walk away silently like she has seen absolutely nothing and pretend that she forgot about her teacher coming. Yes, the latter would work. Still, she didn't move from her position and warily eyed the wooden floor; it felt like it's also staring at her, but with a smirk. It's challenging her! If she's to take a step, she wouldn't know whether it would produce a creak or what, and it made her nervous. If they heard her, it would be extremely awkward. She's smart enough to know.

Her eyes then darted forward again to look at the hugging couple standing by the front door. Sakura felt her lip twitch as she saw that it was still open, man, now she wondered if someone saw them. You know, like Kusaya or something? Oh, excuse her, she meant Kusakabe Tetsuya – someone who occasionally visits them, Kyou was a friend of his wife who happened to be sick and always sends her regards through him. Someone was actually charmed by Kusaya's hairstyle.

Finally huffing up her courage, she started taking a few steps back away from them. And they're still hugging! How many minutes has it been already? _It only lasted one and half minutes. _She checked her watch. Inhaling deeply, she tiptoed her way to the kitchen which is the nearest room except for the living room. _Yes! Success! Let's do the cuticle dance! Cuticle dance! Tata! Cu—_

Like hell she'll do that.

She knew about her sister's sensing skills, it was so extreme. So Sakura wondered why Kyou didn't even notice her. _Eh, don't tell me –. _That Kyou was so engrossed in hugging Dino that she even tuned down her sensitive senses. Sakura snorted, amused. _She must be so in love. _Wow. That's new.

Her steps were light and produced no sound, she's so sure they didn't notice at all and just continued hugging. Oh gosh, she bit her lip and thought about all of it. Rather, she can't wait to tell her best friend about this. Sakura thought about Fran and wondered if that girl was doing quite well. She was getting the feeling that she's forgetting about something but completely brushed it off, because what matters right now was what she saw earlier.

"Dino-sensei and Kyou-nee… was hugging each other. Okay, alright — why am I even stating the obvious?!" She hissed and ran her hands through each side of her hair. "Kyou-nee, Kyou-nee, Kyou-nee. Dino-sensei, Dino-sensei, Dino-sensei." She slapped a hand on her face, _what am I doing?! Praying?! _"One plus one is equal to three, ah, that's wrong. It's two. 'Attempting not to know about love' my face, Nee-san. Hibari Sakura just saw you having an affair with sensei over there by the door."

She embraced herself and closed her eyes, a mocking dreamy look on her face. Sakura even tried speaking in English. **"Oh Romeo, Romeo. You were killed by Bianchi, Romeo." **She almost fell off her seat when she heard a masculine voice close to her.

"Who's Romeo?"

"Ah! D-Dino-sensei! Wha-what are you doing here?! Aren't you supposed to be still hugging Nee-san – Ah! Uumph!" Shit, she slipped. Her hands flew to slap-cover her mouth from saying anymore. She averted her eyes when she saw how her teacher's eyes widen, an embarrassed blush evident on her face as she started sweating profusely.

Dino was still gaping at her when her sister decided to cut in, and she actually heard what Sakura said. "You saw that?" Kyou came from behind Dino and leant against the wall beside the door, she raised an eyebrow at Sakura who flinched by the attention she was getting.

"U-umm..." She removed her hands from her mouth to speak, her eyes started watering. "I'm sorry, Nee-san! I didn't mean to! It was just that you were having your moment, and, and, and, Ahh. What should I say... I didn't want to disturb you. Or rather, I didn't want you to make you notice me. It would feel so awkward! I'm so sorry! Dino-sensei, forgive me! We can start tomorrow instead!" Sakura rambled about, even forgetting about to breathe as she was left gasping for air.

Kyou bit her lip as she thought about things she should or shouldn't say. She glanced over at the only male in the room and sighed, the idiot was still in shock – but was conscious enough to close his mouth before a fly actually flew in. Or something already really did. That wouldn't be surprising. "Hey, stupid horse, you look stupid."

Hearing Kyou's voice snapped him out of his reverie – realizing what he was doing, a shade of red became visible on his cheeks due to embarrassment. "K-Kyou. You call me a 'stupid horse' and you say that I look 'stupid'?" Dino pouted as he looked over his shoulder to look at older Hibari. "It's been almost three years since we last talked and this is how you treat me? Kyou, that makes me sad." He mocked a sob.

Sakura's eyes widened, _Three years?! That long?! _Her emotions were mixed, it was of awe/amazement and disbelief. She was rather impressed of how loyal they could be to each other, it was already years and yet, they still held feelings for each other. That is so rare! She even almost clapped, but that would ruin the moment. It was so uncommon these days to find such loyal love for each other, because, based on dramas and animes she watched – they would switch to another person even though it's still a year or so.

"But you are stupid."

"Kyou! Mou, stop bullying me."

"Grow up already, Cavallone. Just how old are you already? Still so childish." _Eh, 'Cavallone'?_ _Why's Nee-san calling Sensei by his last name? Aren't they, something like a couple? So why Cavallone? That's just weird! _Sakura's gaze was thrown back and forth between the two as they continued quarelling. Well, are they?

"Eh! I'm 25! And why are we back to surname-basis? What's this feeling of betrayal?" Dino's being too dramatic.

"Keep quiet, herbivore. You're so old already, act like your age or I'll slap you."

"Slap?! Kyou, slap?! It's supposed to be "I'll bite you to death.", right?" Kyou smirked, mischief clearly in her eyes.

"Well, what do you know. Sometimes, I even say, "I'll suck you to death.""

"HEY!"

"Dino-sensei, you're so red. Just what are you thinking?"

"Sakura! Stop! Enough! Ah! Romarioooooo!"

"Hormones."

"Like a high school boy."

"What a pervert."

"NOO! You're wrong!"

* * *

Sakura saw a teal haired person a few meters ahead from her. She was on her way to school, apparently. Sprinting towards the silhouette, her arms flew to hug the neck of the person. A huge grin was on her face, though it was bit strained. "Fran! My girl!" She shouted, not considering that her mouth was just inches away from Fran's ear. "I was so lonely! You weren't answering your phone last night! And you didn't have lunch with us!"

A forced sigh met her ears a few moments after. "Are you that old already? You're starting to become forgetful, hag." Fran remained stoic, her tone completely monotone. Sakura scowled by being called a hag and tightened her grip on Fran's neck. "Ugh. Let go of me. I was visiting Nagi in the hospital yesterday with Master."

"Eh.. Really?"

"Yes. So, let go. Or I'll tell the fake King on you." Sakura gasped and quickly let go of her best friend, she crossed her arms in front of her face – as if that would protect her. One thing she didn't like was the fake King, they were arch enemies. They got into fight a lot of times, not physically though; just in P.E. or other subjects or something completely random. While Sakura sucked in English, in return, Rasiel would suck in Japanese – so both of them would have each of their advantages. "He's going to be absent though." Fran shrugged and continued on walking towards the school building after taking glancing at Sakura's surprised blinking eyes.

"W-what? But why?" She staggered and leaned against a random tree near the building. Rasiel being absent seemed too unbelievable, she didn't know whether to trust on Fran's word or what – since the teal head was so emotionless. Sure Fran was the best of her friends, but sometimes, she was too distracted to read through her, like right now. Fran shrugged, turning back to grab Sakura's collar and drag her to continue to the shoe lockers.

"Hurry up, we're going to be late. Bel-senpai told me last night that Mammon-nee got sick. So, one of them has to stay at home to take care of her." Despite of the twins being the same age as them, Fran called Belphegor with the honorific 'senpai'. They had a bet, something even Sakura didn't know, and Fran lost. The condition was if Bel won, Fran would call him as her senpai and will occasionally wear a Frog hat, let it be forever or what; and if Fran won, Bel would show his eyes to everyone at least once a week. That, being Fran's condition, Bel did anything in his power to win. Fran clicked her tongue, "Even though they have a lot of servants."

Sakura let herself being dragged until she was mercilessly thrown at the side of her locker. She groaned in pain and glared at Fran who's now wearing her own indoor shoes. She stood up from her position and opened her locker to grab her own shoes. "Some siblings, they're just so close to each other." She did her thing and stretched; her lower back made a little noise then froze as something clicked in her mind. An accusing finger soon pointed at her best friend's face, "You were talking to Bel last night?!" The young Hibari gaped at the teal head, disbelief clearly on her tone.

"Oh. Crap." Despite of what Fran said, her face was still void of any emotion, including her tone. She blinked and continued trudging along the hall to get to their classroom, completely ignoring Sakura who was still gaping at the shoe lockers area.

* * *

"Dad said that lunch today is in the house." Yamamoto announced, a huge grin on his face.

"What?! Really?"

"Haha, yep."

"Ah, Yamamoto's dad is so kind." Tsuna smiled at Yamamoto, though his lip twitched while desperately trying to ignore Fran's actions. The girl continued pulling random thin strands of Tsuna's hair, she has been doing that a lot lately – and Tsuna's almost getting used to it. "I wonder if I could take out a bit to Gio-nii…" He trailed off.

"You can ask Dad later, Tsuna—"

"Sawada, why is your hair so soft? Just like a girl."

"H-hey!—Ow!" The brunet was so offended that he pulled away when Fran was in the middle of pulling three strands of his hair.

"Serves you right." The teal-head finally decided to stop her actions and walked beside Sakura, she poked her. "Oi, Cherry Blossoms, it's Spring today, why so dull?" Sakura snapped back to reality.

"Huh?"

"Maa, that's what Master would say."

"Eh? W-what? What did you say?"

"Froggy said you were an idiot. Ushishishi." Belphegor was actually with them all the time, only not joining in their conversation as he was speaking with someone on the phone – probably Rasiel. Gokudera was currently not with them since he was dragged away by Bianchi to visit his mother in the hospital – though, before he was taken away, he threatened with dynamites and curses to take care of Tsuna properly.

"I'm not a frog, fake- prince." They were already at the entrance of Takezushi when Fran stopped just as they were about to enter, they were the last ones entering – and the others were already seated in one of the tables inside.

"Shut up, Fran. Get in already, you're blocking the way."

"Not until you admit that you're a fake prince." Fran stubbornly, but emotionlessly, blocked the way – slightly pleased by how she managed to tick Bel off. The prince glared, his eyes are not shown though.

"I _am_ a prince!"

"You're not. Shoo, shoo. Get away, fallen prince."

"HEY!"

* * *

The three students at the table watched the arguing morons at the door – and they have different reactions about those two.

Sakura had her chin resting on her hands as her elbows were perched on the table. Her mind drifted back again to what Fran said earlier that morning in the lockers, that her and Bel were talking last night. She bit her lower lip and her brows furrowed, in a deep thought. Those two are acting like a couple but at the same time, not. Just what the heck are those idiots' relationship? She sighed, oh man.

In the corner of her eye, she saw Yamashi laugh at their antics. Luckily though, there weren't any incoming customers – or else they would be so annoyed by being blocked by a random arguing 'couple'. The teal-head stuck her tongue out childishly at Bel, who's lip visibly twitched. Oh-ho, Belphegor was already itching for his knives.

Yamamoto stood up to help his father prepare their meal. They can eat as much as they can today – somehow taking advantage of how Yamashi's father already treating them as his own children – and because of this day, being Saturday, meaning that school is only half a day. Sakura was also lucky that they have no English lessons during Saturdays. And Saturdays mean only P.E. or Club day.

Sawashi, on the other hand, was looking curiously at those two. He was scratching his cheek with his right forefinger, something he always do. Though currently, his brows were furrowed and he was gnawing on the inside of his cheek – Sakura can just tell. Moments later of thinking, he unconsciously spoke out loud whatever he was thinking, and quite loudly actually.

"Since when were you guys a couple?"

Belphegor and Fran froze in whatever they were doing. Yamamoto almost dropped the tray he was going to serve, his smile becoming strained. Sakura's chin slid down in between her palms, whilst Tsuna still hasn't realized that he spoke aloud his thoughts.

"That's a good question, Tsuna." The little Sawada snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his name being mentioned. He blinked several times when he saw a man wearing a suit and a fedora on his head. "Hm? The other's still aren't here, I see."

"_Uncle_ Reborn?! W-what are you doing here? Tte iu ka. Bel, Fran, why are you sprawled on the floor?" Tsuna asked when he saw the two of them on the floor, just in front of the entrance. Reborn walked towards their table and sat on one of the cushion pillows.

"What do you mean what am I doing here? It's for the party right? I want to have sushi."

"Party? What party? Why didn't I know anything about a party?" Sakura asked, confused. She blinked three times then yawned.

"Ah, you didn't know?"

"No, I didn't—"

"A-ah-AH! Reborn! SHHH!"

"Oh?" Reborn ignored Tsuna and smirked. "It's a party for you, Sakura."

"Eh? For me?"

It was only then that they noticed that Belphegor and Fran were already sitting with them. Yamamoto's dad actually closed the shop today for the occasion, and the tables were joined together. Bel stretched his arms on the table and folded it to place his head there, he was facing them though. "Yeah. It's your third year of living in Namimori, right? So, that's why. We always do this."

"Heh, you really are turning old, hag."

"Shut up, Fran! Mou. But – really, thank you. I did not expect this to happen again." She bowed her head as a sign of gratitude.

"Or they just want to find an excuse to have a feast. Sneaky brats." Fran commented, pressing the side of her head on the table, absentmindedly blowing the strands of her hair away from her face. Yamamoto released a nervous laugh as he served tea for them – coffee for Reborn though.

"Here you go."

* * *

"Ne, Rokuporu (Rokuple = Rokudo+Pineapple)..." Sakura started, twirling the straw of her drink in her glass. The person was seats away from her, but she didn't care.

"Don't call me that." It was so obvious that he was pissed, but, again, Sakura didn't care. Few of the others paused on whatever they were doing and watched the exchange between the two. The rest just continued talking and/or eating.

"You're Kyou-nee's childhood friend, right?"

"Yeah. We were childhood sweethearts. Kufufu."

"Don't lie. I'll gut you like a pineapple."

"I'd like to see you try, girl."

"I'll do that later after I bought a pineapple. Back to the topic, you _are_ her childhood friend, right?"

"What about it?"

"You two grew up in Italy?"

"Well, yes. Hm, not really."

"Eh?"

Mukuro sighed. "Kyou was born here – in Namimori. Then Alaude, your brother, took her with him to Italy. They lived there 'till we turned 14, then they moved to France."

"Oohh.. I see. It's useless asking you then." Sakura muttered, carelessly dropping her head onto the table. "Ow."

"Kufufu, 'useless'? What do you mean?" Mukuro raised an eyebrow at the younger Hibari.

"I just want to ask about Kyou-nee and Dino-sensei's relationship…." Sakura grumbled, turning her head to the side to face Rokuporu.

"Hmm. Sad to say but I don't know anything about them –"

"I know." Mukuro was cut off by Reborn who was just sipping his fourth espresso, now Tsuna wondered if he would be able to sleep. He bet Reborn will sleep with his eyes open. _Creepy._

"Eh? Uncle, you do? Tell me!" She perked up from her seat and leaned on the table towards Reborn's direction. She was really curious. Really, really curious.

"Ah. They met 4 years ago in France, when Hibari was 15."

"A-re? But Dino-sensei was from Italy, right?" Yamamoto asked – a toothpick between his teeth. Tsuna shook his head.

"Now that you mention it, I remembered that Dino-nii was actually sent there in France by Gio-nii. He stayed there for about…. 2-3 years?"

"Three years actually. He came back in Italy after that then transferred here to be with us after a year." Giotto decided to cut in to correct Tsuna, munching on a rice ball.

"I see. Then?"

"After Giotto, Dino was my student before Tsuna. Alaude and I made a deal with each other, he'll give me some _important_ information and in exchange, I will train his sister, Kyou."

All of them were listening to Reborn. ALL of them. They were a lot of additions since then. 'Additions' being Giotto (on a day off), Gokudera, Bianchi, Mukuro, Rasiel, Mammon (who insisted on going. Sakura's like a sister to her, after all. And free food, wasting no money), Ryohei, Hana, Kyoko, Haru, Lussuria, Colonello, Lal Mirch, Bluebell, Byakuran (stuffing marshmallows into his mouth), I-pin, Lambo, Skull, and Enma. They were all interested in Kyou's life story, since they knew nothing about her anyway. Except for, her moving in here 3 and half years ago, and was known to be a bloodthirsty woman who likes to discipline.

"But I was sent here in Japan by Nono to take care of some matters. So I decided to assign Dino instead – to be her tutor."

"Haha, both sisters were tutored by the same person." Yamamoto commented.

"Ah." Reborn looked at his watch. He then looked around, for some reason; the scene looked like he's telling a bedtime story or some sort. He sighed. "Since there's still a lot of time. I'm going to tell you about those two's story."

"Extreme! A story!" – Ryohei, obviously.

"Uwah~ Kyoko-chan, it's a love story!" – Haru.

"Un! It's based on true life, too~" – Kyoko.

"Dino actually had a love life?" – Giotto.

"Eh? You didn't know, Giotto-san?" – Fran.

And so on. Sakura smiled, and then snickered. She bet Kyou was now sneezing – an action that happens when someone is talking about you.

Or, instead, yawning.

"Kufufufufu. This would be interesting." – Rokuporu.

* * *

Kyou's eyes bored into the screen of the TV. She was bored and has actually nothing better to do. She thought of going outside and do some disciplining but then again, she was too tired to do that. She thought of last night's events when Dino appeared (and had their moment – she'll just ignore that). Kyou was never the type to do some explaining about their little scene last night, so after they were done teasing Dino and when Sakura came up about that topic again, Kyou decided to just kick Dino out of the house and tell Sakura to just get some sleep and forget about it. Though she doubted that her sister would do that. Maybe she would explain, or maybe she wouldn't, or maybe she would just let Dino explain the whole fiasco. Yeah, that would be good.

She yawned and shuddered. She pressed the next button of the remote and blinked. _What._

_"-rinai onaji you ni | Subete wa mata rinne no moto ni | Sono sadame wo boku ni azukete~"_

"Oh, it's Pineapple." Kyou watched the MV of Mukuro's End:Res. He looked stupid there.

_" Kodoku na kiri migime wa mitsumete | Samayou toki deai wa guuzen | Gensou ni irodorareta ima to iu nagare no naka | Kawashita yakusoku"_

She played with the cover of the batteries of the remote control. Ah, she really had nothing to do. _Maybe I should just go to sleep._

_"Kanashimi ni sabishisa ni | Tojikomerareta kimi no kata ni | Fureta no wa kono boku | Owarinai onaji you ni | Subete wa mata rinne no moto ni | Sono sadame wo boku ni azukete"_

Kyou turned off the TV and dropped the remote somewhere on the couch. She stood up and went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. Opening the door, she trudged her way inside and served herself with drinking water. Kyou sighed, satisfied – and put the glass in the sink. She was about to open the door of her bedroom when the doorbell went off. Her lip twitched, clearly annoyed by the interruption.

* * *

_France – 4 years ago_

A man with golden yellow hair trudged his way towards his new apartment, or so he assumed. His subordinate, Romario, was supposed to be with him now, actually. But this idiot lost his phone and has no way of contacting the older man now. Dino's luggage was with Romario, too. Now what?

The only things he has, was within his backpack. That, containing his wallet, his broken phone, an extra shirt, his whip, and his files.

Now, he's lost. In a place very unfamiliar with him. It was his first time in France, apparently, and he's already lost. Dino sighed and leaned against a wall of a random alley, his head hurts. He squatted down and placed his arms on each of his knees, his head dipped down in between his forearms as he sighed. He stayed in that position for a long time.

"Hey." Something nudged his sides then he looked up. His vision was slightly blurred and he had to blink a few times to clear it. Dino saw a girl with raven hair – which reached the middle of her back – standing beside him. "What are you doing here?" She spoke in French, her grey eyes glaring at him.

Dino didn't understand what she said. He stared blankly at her face and unconsciously spluttered an Italian word. "_Pretty." _His eyes widened when he realized what he said and quickly covered his mouth. Uh-oh. Huh? Wait, she wouldn't possibly understand Italian, right? Since she's French. Okay, okay, he got this. Dino reassured his self.

The girl's eyes widened a little bit then narrowed again. "_You're Italian?"_ Dino cursed himself, she knows Italian! Damn. He bet she heard that.

"_Yes."_

_"I see. Then herbivore, what are you doing here?"_

"_H-herbivore?" _Dino stuttered, completely confused about being called an 'herbivore'. Hey, he eats meat! "_Just who are you?"_

She glared at him before releasing a small 'hmph'. "_Answer me first."_

_"Err. I was lost? You see, I just arrived here in France and I... eh, got separated from my companion." _He scratched his cheek, an embarrassed blush apparent on his cheeks. _"So, what's your name?"_

_"There's no need for you to know."_

And she was quickly gone before he even got to respond.

**:To be continued:**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn**

**A/N: **Sore de, minna~ The second chapter of **Not Knowing**, "Second Petal: I prefer not talking about it". Is it a little long? Hehe, I'm sorry. :)) Thank you for supporting though~

Jia, let me explain. Kyou was taken away from Namimori at the age of 1 (and not 0) and was to live in Italy until 14, there she met Mukuro and had a friendly-rivalry with him. They moved into France after that, and met Dino there after a year. Her stay in France lasted three and half years then moved back in Namimori. On the other hand, about Sakura, explanation would be in the story. Ah, please bear with me. :)

Thank you again~ Thanks a lot! Please tell me about your thoughts about this crappy chapter. Hehe.

-Shikokyu


	3. Third Petal

**A/N: **Hello. I think I updated so soon? Haha, it basically proves that I really have nothing to do. Thanks to **forgotten music lover** for taking interest in this randomly made-up story with no actual plot! Thanks! LOVES! *hearts*

* * *

**Replies:**

**KatoKimeka-chan: **Aw, you perv! XD Haha, I guess this'll be turning Rated M at some time later. I guess. Mukuro just like leeching off Kyou when they were kids, making the adults call them 'childhood sweethearts'. But it was just actually to tease Sakura. Why, thank you! I like bananas! XD

** papyrusforest: **DX Just read this chapter and see what happens! Please don't hate me!

** heitan: **I'm sorry, did I bully him too much? DX He's just so adorable, pouting like that. Haha.

** Maeve Zahra: **Heey, I like you! Here, have some cookie. *gives you cookies* You'll get soo much moooore later on! I assure you with all my heart! (though I only have one. XD)

* * *

In this chapter:

"Normal"

_Thoughts_

"**English"**

"_Italian"_

"Message"

* * *

**Third Petal: It's In a Book**

* * *

_France – 4 years ago_

Dino Cavallone still sat there in the alley, his thoughts now occupied of the _rude_ pretty girl earlier. She could've at least helped him! He sighed and leaned his head back so it would touch the wall; his arms were still stretched out on his knees. _"I should just go to an orphanage and submit myself there." _He mused. No, that wouldn't help at all. Maybe a child care instead? He closed his eyes. There's no difference!

He stayed in that position for so long, and from time to time, Dino would wonder if he looked like some kind of a gangster. All is good and the only thing missing is just a cigarette enjoying its remaining time in between the Bronco's lips. Yeah, he would look like a punk. Giotto might even try that – only that he would look cool instead of being viewed as a tattooed blonde gangster punk like Dino. Despite his inward whining, it was never a regret for him to get a tattoo – and those were more like his pride, or honor, or something. Well, something near that. Let them decide whatever.

"_I miss Enzo… Scuderia… and Italy." _He sighed, saddened by his own words. It was nearing dawn and all he did was sit there and sulk, as if that would help him. He looked at the opening of the alley and saw a lot of people walking around, either in solo or in groups. Should he try asking for help? Or… not? How could he when he didn't even know how to speak French? Oh, wait. He knows English. But, one problem. _What should I ask? I don't even know the name of the hotel I'm supposed to be staying at. Ah~ I should just rot here._ His head perked up. _Or maybe not._

From his squatting position, he straightened his lap and slapped each of his hands to his thighs and pushed himself up. He groaned in pain when he noticed how his lower back ached. Dusting off his trousers for a moment, he got out of the already dark alley. It was still the same as when he last saw the streets earlier – not like it'd change in a small amount of time – as he started walking to a random direction in the right.

He continued walking and walking and walking, not even thinking that he wasn't even tripping. He just continued walking –.

* * *

Reborn sighed. "I'm exhausted. Let's continue some other time." He stood up from his seat, bending a little when he felt how numb his legs got. A lot of groans and complaints came after; it was just the start of the story!

"WHAT?! But Reborn-san-!" Gokudera shot up, his face completely disappointed. He froze when Reborn glared at him from behind his fedora.

"Brat, if you only look at what time it is already."

"Eh?" Tsuna looked at his wrist to look at the time. Oh, he doesn't have a watch. Scratch that, he took Gio-nii's wrist – which is the nearest with a watch – and looked at the time. "It's already 7pm! Oh no, we have to go!" His face contorted of worry. "Mom would get worried! Gio-nii, let's go!"

Giotto grabbed Tsuna's wrist before he even sprinted out of the shop. "Ah! Chotto matte, Tsuna. There's just something I want to ask Reborn." Everyone paused on whatever they were doing; let it be helping in taking out the dishes or preparing to leave.

"A-ah. Hai?"

"Giotto, you want to ask me something?" The fedora wearing man turned around to look at Primo with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. It's just that... I'm curious." Giotto removed his hold on Tsuna's wrist and turned to perch his elbow on the table and put his chin on his palm. Bianchi decided to cut in, standing up from her position and leaned against the door frame.

"Curious about what?"

"How does Reborn even knows about Dino and Kyou-chan's story?" Reborn's lip curled into a smirk. "Huh? Oi, Reborn, oshiete yo. Don't just smirk there."

"I read it once and I just have a very good memory."

Gokudera nodded his head, a hand on his chin. "I see, I see. So you've read it… wait – YOU'VE READ IT?!"

"Ah. It's in a book."

"How could something like that be in a book?!"

"One reason."

"And that is?"

"Akira Amano." And Reborn exited Takezushi. Silence filled the said shop and no one dared to move. Frozen on the spot, even Ryohei – who has low understanding skill, was frozen.

Sakura was the first one to snap out back to reality. "A-akino wrote it? Oh… my… gosh." Rasiel got on his knees, followed by others' banging of heads on the table or on the wall.

"…She's back..." Gokudera slammed his hand on the table and tried pushing himself but failed miserably. His lips and eyes were twitching – the same happening for the others.

"Kufu-fu-fu. Just when I thought I would be free."

"T-that woman… she knows everything we do." - Giotto

"And writes it in a book." - Bianchi

"Sometimes even drawing it." - Bluebell

"And sell it!" - Rasiel

"Our extreme moments!" - Ryohei

"I feel bare all of a sudden." - Fran

"Ushishishi. You're not the only one, Fran." – I don't know

"Geh, just get naked and do it in a room, you two." – Lal Mirch

"W-w-what a-are you s-saying?!" -Tsuna

"Maa, maa. Hahaha." – Random? Oh, it's Byakuran.

"GAAH! I want to go home!" – Lambo and Skull. Best friends? I-pin just kept on blushing.

"Hiyaa~ Hohoho, I'm going to buy all of Vongola Sun's books~" – Lussuria

"Ugh, Luss-nee. Stop it. You're tainting our minds!" – Bluebell

"..I think we should get going."

"Ha-hi! Sou da yo. Ja, minna. Byebye~" Haru and Kyoko came out from the kitchen; they were helping Yamamoto and his dad inside wash dishes and all. The sulking and depressing atmosphere didn't seem to affect them and just continued exiting the shop.

"A-ah! Kyoko! Extreme wait! Ja mata!" Then there's go Ryohei. "Oi Hana!"

"Yeah, yeah." And soon goes Hana. 19 left to go.

"We'll go, too. Come on, Tsunayoshi." 17 left to go.

Sakura got up and dusted off her clothes. "Bathroom." Still 17 left.

"Ja~ I'm going too~ Abayo~ **Peace**!"

"Hmph. **Peace** yourself, Byakuran." Gokudera spat. He stood up and exited the shop without even a grumpy 'goodbye'. So not cute. Byakuran and Bluebell soon followed after.

"I-pin, let's go. Kawahira might be worried. Just leave those two idiots there." Bianchi pointed at both Lambo and Skull. "Oh, Enma too. I'll send you to your house."

"H-hah. Thank you, Bianchi-san." Enma pushed himself up to and turned to walk beside I-pin. "We'll be going then."

Lambo and Skull ran after them. "WAAAIT!"

Door slammed shut.

9 left.

Door slides open.

"Is Mammon here?" A man in Chinese clothes emerged in from the entrance. He wore a smile on his face – making him look hot. Yeah, that's what he heard earlier. His eyes darted around to look for Mammon. "Oh, there you are."

"Fon? What are you doing here?"

"Usheshesheshe, he's looking for his princess." Rasiel teased, earning a half-hearted punch on his arm. That still hurt though. "Ow."

"Haha, how did you know?" Fon laughed. He walked towards the direction of the blushing Mammon and a smug Rasiel.

"See?"

"S-shut up!" She hissed. "What do you want?" The person she asked just smiled and bent down. Soon, she felt an arm on her back and a hand to one of her shoulders; another arm followed after on below her thighs. Fon raised her up.

Lussuria whistled. "Hoho~ Sweet going there Fon~"

"Haha. Farewell." Before they managed to completely get out, Belphegor said something.

"Be gentle on her~ Shishishishi."

"BEL!" Then they're gone.

Fran stretched her arms across the table and looked at her Master. He was just quietly observing everything. "Master, aren't you going?"

"Kufufu, I'm waiting for the take out."

"Take out?"

"For Nagi."

"Aaaaah." She folded her arms and placed her head on it, facing the door. "Sakura's taking too long…"

"Oi Colonello, we're going." Lal kicked Colonello's shin, "Get up." And so he did. Scratching the back of his head, he just groaned when Lal just dragged him by the collar.

"Oi Lal, kora!"

"Oh! Mukuro, here's your take out. Send my regards to Nagi~" Yamamoto said after coming out of the kitchen. He gave Mukuro a lunchbox and sat down. "Dad's going to sleep."

"I see, then. I shall go now." He stood up from his seat and grabbed the handle of the lunchbox and exited the shop. "Fufufufu."

"Hm? Where's Sakura?"

"Here." Sakura answered Yamamoto while crawling towards them. She was too lazy to walk. Rasiel grinned at her, his white _royal_ teeth showing.

"**Cherry Blossoms, **what took you so long?" Sakura glared at his _shining_ teeth then slumped down on the floor.

"I threw up."

Yamamoto blinked. Fran blew the strands of her hair straying on her face. Bel raised his legs to put them on the table and rested his upper body on the floor. Lussuria's gone. _Huh?_ Sneaky Gaylord. Rasiel's grin faltered and transformed into a thin line. "You're pregnant?"

Yamamoto coughed. Fran accidentally blew out a little saliva instead of air. Bel tried to raise himself but failed, and hit his head on the floor again. Sakura quickly got into her crawling position. "I AM?!"

"N-no, I think that's wrong." Yamamoto said.

"Ushishi-shi, you're supposed to say 'No'."

"Hag."

"W-what?! I mean, NO!"

"Who's the father? Ushesheshe."

"Ah, Sakura. You betrayed me; I thought we're best friends. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Maa, maa. Will it be a girl? Hahaha."

"Make it a boy. Shishishi."

"Hm? Why?"

"Because being a boy is awesome."

Sakura groaned and hit her head on the table. "At least listen to me! I'm not pregnant!"

"Heh. Yeah, it should really be a boy."

"HELLO?!"

* * *

A beeping sound. Akira picked up her phone and pressed a few buttons.

"They found out about your book. The Dino and Kyou one.

-Reborn"

She chuckled.

"Make it as a bedtime story then. *laughs*

-Akira Amano"

* * *

_A few hours earlier_

"….Dino."

"Um. Hi?" Kyou narrowed her eyes at him, confused about what he was doing here. He was clad in his casual clothes; his right hand was raised in an attempt to greet. He strained a smile as he look directly at Kyou. "Is Sakura here?" He asked.

She just looked at him, emotionless. Her gaze pierced through him that it almost made him uncomfortable. He almost thought that she's just going to ignore his question, but then she shook her head. Dino's lips turned into a shape of an 'O' and muttered something. The door made a sound that made Dino snap his attention back to Kyou who was now sliding the door close.

"W-wait, Kyou!" He immediately placed himself between the door and the frame to stop it from closing. "I want to talk to you about something." She glared at him and removed her hand to cross her arms on her chest. She released a tired sigh.

"Come in."

"Eh?" Kyou wanted to smack him.

"I'm seeing cherry blossoms." Dino's eyes narrowed in confusion before it widened.

"Oh… right. Sorry." He fully entered the house and slid the door close.

"What is it?" She asked. Dino bit his lower lip, his eyes turning serious. He ran his left hand through his blonde hair. How should he say this? After all these years, oh man. He gnawed on the inside of his cheek. _I think I would manage, at least._ Inhaling deeply, courage finally gathered up in him then looked at Kyou's wide eyes. _What?_ _Why's she surprised? _That's when he realized she wasn't looking directly in his eyes, but rather, it was directed on his head – where his hand was rested on. _Oh damn._

Kyou clenched her jaw and pressed her lips into a thin line. It hurt. What she saw hurt her. Although it damaged a bit of her pride to feel such pain, it didn't matter right now. All she knows was that it's hurting her. She bowed her head and went behind Dino to slide open the door. She tried to act tough but her voice failed her, "A-are you-?"

Dino gulped and sighed. "Yes."

"I see. You can leave now." Dino's eyes widened, he quickly turned around to face her.

"But K—"

"Leave." Her voice hardened.

"Kyou—"

"_I said leave!" _His fist clenched tightly, it felt like it'll bleed. He wanted to hug her, tell her that he's sorry; kiss her like how he always did before. But he can't. He wanted to explain. But she won't let him. She's too shocked. Too shocked to even listen to him. He took notice of how her voice broke when she yelled. It was so not like her, forgetting to control herself. Kyou was trembling. She spoke in Italian on impulse, but he understood clearly. He felt his chest tighten and he couldn't almost breathe.

"Fine…" He inhaled deeply and went out of the house. He didn't stop walking, yet he wanted to oh-so badly when he heard the door slide shut quite loudly and a thud. He continued walking and walking until he got a very good distance. He missed her badly. He missed how soft Kyou's lips against his. Her warmth haunted him; he remembered their first night together and cursed himself. Dino just wanted to ran back there and hug her so tightly and tell him how much he is sorry. Even though she was the one who first left. He grasped tightly the necklace hidden under his shirt.

Kyou slid the door shut and leaned against it carelessly. Not even bothering to consider that she slid down to sit on the floor. She endured almost three years without him. No contact ever since she left France, not even so much of a 'goodbye'. She couldn't do anything about it. Her brother, Alaude, told her not to mention anything about her departure to Japan. He hid her well; even Dino couldn't get information about her. Paparazzi even got crazy about her sudden disappearance. Kyou looked down her chest and saw a little lock dangling on a silver chain hanging on her neck. She fingered it and thought about what she saw earlier.

Dino was engaged. The silver band she saw earlier was proof of that. And he confirmed it when she asked.

_He promised._

Hibari Kyou felt her heart break into a million pieces.

_And he broke it._

**:To be continued:**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn and Akira Amano. Haha. PEACE!**

* * *

**A/N: **I feel so evil for hurting Kyou like that! Kill meeeh! T^T Ughh. This pain, it hurts. I'm such a failure.

Eeh. 'Bedtime story' next chapter (as what Akira named it). Their story in France will be revealed! Finally!

If you're seeking for explanations. Just tell me and I'll include it in the story. DX I'm so sorry for messing up yer mind.

Aw, there's no song in this chapter. But maybe, next time. HAHA, I don't know where to put it in. XD

Thank you for reading. Hehe. I feel stupid. Please REVIEW~

-Shikokyu


	4. Fourth Petal

**A/N: Ooopsss. I just forgot to put the line breaks..**

* * *

**Fourth Petal: I Don't Know What You Mean**

* * *

"OOOOF!" Rasiel stumbled forward on his knees when something hit his back. HARD. It was a good thing that they were allowed to wear casual clothes for school and he decided to have jeans today, or else he would've grazed his knee. Something like that would really ruin his image as King. A King shouldn't get himself injured; he should be perfect in all means. Rasiel couldn't care less about his younger twin, Belphegor, the Princely Ripper. When that guy fights, he didn't care if he gets injured; let it be cuts or whatsoever. A King like him wouldn't bother to care. As long as he's satisfied, he's fine. Now he would just wander back to reality and beat the crap out of the peasant that bumped into him.

The said younger brother, Bel, watched his brother fall on his knees – shadow hovering above his fallen form. His hidden eyebrows shot upward and tilted his head to look at the cause. He saw a girl, reaching just his shoulders, that was very familiar to him. Her waist-long auburn hair that was gathered into a high ponytail, her dark grey eyes that had this indescribable glint in them; she looked almost like the person who beat him to a pulp years ago due to the need of discipline, Hibari Kyou. Her tonfas against his Princely face hurt like hell. How dare she do that to a Prince?! He clicked his tongue at the rubbish memory.

Rasiel turned to look at the sole reason of his falling, and saw a giant (?) looming over him. That just looked dangerous. The giant's bangs were covering its eyes and its lips were curled down, so he couldn't recognize the person at all. Under his blonde fringes, eyes started narrowing to look closely. He was still on the ground so he viewed the person as a giant, though it's a little small. Weird. He caught its lips move, but he didn't hear a thing. "What?"

"—sy." _Huh? What? What 'si'?_ "Rasy." Well, he just heard his nickname being called. His lip twitched, only one person calls him that. His royal name being transformed into a stupid peasant-like name as 'Rasy', he could just gut a lion right then and there. He couldn't find one, though. Tsuna had a lion cub, Nattsu, but he knew he'll get killed first before he even planned a death for the cub. The King stood up and dusted off his pants, and checked himself all over if there was even a speck of dirt. His lips curled down curiously at Sakura.

The girl looked up at him with teary eyes. "Rasy!" She whined, "Help me!" Rasiel's eyes blinked under his hair, he didn't expect that. Rather, he was actually taken aback when he saw how teary those dark grey eyes are. He forced a laugh out of his lips, happy that it wasn't that obvious.

"Usheshesheshe. What do you want, peasant?" He stuck his hands on each of the pockets of his jeans and leaned on his right leg. There wasn't a wall to lean onto because they're still on the way to the school building. He was surprised when she suddenly grasped the collar of his shirt and started shaking him, unconsciously tightening his fists inside his pockets.

"Rasy, Rasy! What should I do? Nee-san wasn't there to greet me last night! I tried knocking on her door a few times but all she said was 'Go away'. So I told her that I'll just put the take-out sushi on the table so she can eat it! But she didn't! I saw it! It was still ALL there when I woke up this morning! What should I do?! I'm so worried, Rasy! I-I… SHE WAS ALWAYS EARLY YET TODAY SHE WAS JUST LOCKED UP IN HER ROOM!"

Bel has long since left them before Sakura even got into a yelling fit and shaking Rasiel like crazy. He knew his brother would be able to manage the insane hag; he just knew, because he is a prince. _Shishishishi._ He doesn't need to worry about anything at all.

The older twin was still being shaken to death by the sister of someone who likes to say "I'll bite you to death". He and Sakura were rivals, alright, that's undeniably true, but at the same time, they're close friends. For some unknown reason, something would occasionally irk him greatly. He let his hands free from his pockets and grabbed each of the girl's wrists; he was really getting a headache from all that ridiculous shaking. "Calm down."

Rasiel watched, amused at himself, when he saw Sakura's form visibly relax from all those tenseness and worry. He just realized something really good. The King's words are magic. It could calm even an insane bratty hag such as this person before him.

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi and Kozato Enma walked side-by-side as they were nearing the school campus. For once, they got up early and had a nice morning walk today. They talked about anything that there is to be something to talk about, like right now; they were talking about beaches and seas and oceans then soon, the continents. Let it be their opinions, complaints or just plain comments – they said it all. For Tsuna, it really didn't matter to him what they talked about. It still strengthens their friendship though, so he's not one to complain.

They were finally inside the campus and were just about to continue to the building when they were stopped by a worried yelling. They saw Sakura shaking a blonde guy over there by the distance; they could easily make out what she was shouting about. Since Sakura was kind of quite loud, the pitch stayed in her throat permanently. Tsuna and Enma glanced towards each other before nodding and walking towards the pair.

"Is something wrong?" Tsuna asked. The girl quickly spun around, almost hitting heads with Enma as they realized that they were too close. Both of them got concerned expressions on their face when they saw how teary Sakura's eyes were. It wasn't normal; nor was it abnormal. They just don't know what's normal anymore. Nothing is normal anymore, actually. Like having a lion cub as a pet.

"Sawashi! Kozanma! HEEEEEELLLP!" The red head Kozato cringed, really, didn't Sakura just realize that they were _that_ close to each other. It almost made his ears bleed. Sure he had experience nosebleed before, but never did he in ear bleed; utterly ridiculous. Or did that word even exist? He wondered now what's wrong with this auburn girl. "Kyou-nee locked herself in her room! What should I do?!"

Rasiel watched as she babbled with the two other peasants. Maybe he should just follow Bel to the classroom; he looked over his shoulder and frowned. The Prince has gone there first without even saying a word. "Hibari-san did? A-ah, that's pretty…" He heard the brown headed peasant trail off. "Weird." Absolute agreeing.

Enma thought for a while, he doesn't exactly know what to say in attempt to help their classmate. Only a little did he know about Hibari Kyou, so he's not sure. This is going to be troublesome. And Adelheid's coming back today, too—"Wait." He spoke.

Tsuna and Sakura blinked.

"Adel is coming back today." He looked at his watch. "Actually, she already did."

"What?! You could've said so sooner! Kozanma. Daichi is with her, right? It should be okay." Sakura paced back and forth, a hand that's elbow was supported by another hand was stroking her chin. Adelheid has good timing, indeed.

"A-ah. Actually, they're already on their way there. That's what she said on the phone that they're first going to Hibari-san." Sakura abruptly stopped, her head snapping unto Enma – surprising him – and a wide grin creeping unto her face.

"Alright! Let's go to class now!" Can't she be any quieter? Rasiel mused.

Sakura sprinted inside the school building and the two other boys followed – talking about Adel coming back. He sighed and looked at his wrist watch. 10 more minutes before class.

Rasiel smirked. "Ushesheshesheshe." Something… distracting is still pissing him off, though.

* * *

She smirked and jingled the keys she was holding with her right forefinger and thumb as she entered the Traditional Japanese style house along with a raven haired boy not taller than her waist. Heh, nothing seemed to change since the last two months they were gone. It was relatively the same; all the furniture and other appliances or just plain decorations were in their same places. Kyou must have been that lazy to replace things, or, she was just busy signing paperwork.

Adel looked down when a tug on her hand became apparent. The boy was looking at her with large brown excited eyes. Obviously, the boy wanted to let go now so he can roam around the house in an attempt to search for a certain _carnivore_.

"Auntie, auntie, I'll go see Mommy." He spoke, ready to go into a sprint towards Kyou's bedroom. She watched as the boy started his running, shouting for his mother. "Mommy!" That's when Daichi was out of her sight and had probably gone off to slam open his mother's bedroom.

She slipped off her sandals and wore the indoor slippers she owned, Adel would sometimes sleep here or stay for a week so she got her own slippers. Visiting the kitchen first would be a very good idea. She's craving for water, exhausted by the trip and also, by the bubbliness of the little Hibari Daichi. That characteristic of his always made her confused and curious.

Confused because she, or everyone at the matter, knew very well of Hibari Kyou's personality and it was not in the synonym of the word 'bubbly', not at all; more like, it was the antonym instead. As for curious, she was indeed curious of who Daichi's father was. She never knew. No matter how much she pestered the woman into telling her, she would just be ignored or was accidentally thrown into another topic. Even Sakura didn't know.

Either way, she was actually impressed about that man to be able to tame Kyou. It was a wonder how he did it. And she was really interested in knowing.

"Ah." Cold water was indeed refreshing, unlike warm or hot ones which would dull her taste buds. She just hated it when they forgot putting water in the pitched to cool it up and she had no choice but to drink warm water instead.

Adel looked at the table and raised an eyebrow at the sight of untouched carefully wrapped sushi on a plate. That carnivore still hasn't awakened? Well, that sure is unusual. She'll just take a look at her.

Going back to her earlier thoughts. More like, who is the triplet's father?

* * *

Kyou stirred in her comforter when she heard light footsteps heading closer to her, she tried lifting her head up but immediately regretted it when it started to pound painfully. She was so sure that it was not hangover, no, that wouldn't be possible. "Mommy?" Oh, huh? She must be still asleep. That's possibly it. Daichi wouldn't be here right now. He's supposed to be in Osaka, with Adelheid, and will be back next week, not now. Pressing her head further in the pillow, she felt the mattress deepen on the other side as if someone has just sat on it. "Mommy?"

This hallucination is a rather high level one.

Daichi jutted his lower lip when he received no reaction from her mother. He shifted closer to her and raised his right hand, his forefinger the only one sticking out as the others were closed. He did it as if to say, 'Behold, my forefinger has come to poke you to the death of your sleepiness."

As if that would happen. But he did poke his mother on her free cheek. That's just how children roll. Daichi poked it again, finally getting a reaction – a stir and furrowing of eyebrows. Still not feeling satisfied, he launched. Now his arms were in front of his mother, his armpits on her arms, and his lower part still in the same place. A wide grin crept itself on his face when Kyou's eyes snapped open.

"Daichi… it's really you." She blinked and tried to turn around to finally rest on her back, but she failed as her son's body was preventing her from doing so. He giggled, his innocent brown eyes sparkling.

"I'm home!"

A small smile tugged on her thin lips.

* * *

Today, they decided to go into Tsuna's place. It has been a while since they did because they were constantly in the Royal twin's luxurious mansion instead – playing games and copying each other's assignments. Or eating ramen in Uncle Kawahira's while trying not to be beaten up by him for creating a ruckus.

"Did you call Nana-san that we're going to visit today?" Yamamoto asked Tsuna while trying to keep his pace by stepping on the lines of the tiles. They were at the sidewalk along with Gokudera who was so engrossed in the magazine he was reading. Something painfully suspicious like 'The Puzzles and Mysteries of the World", and it seemed like he's muttering to himself with a ridiculous expression on his face.

"Umm, I thought Reborn would have told her instead since he's the one telling us to go there." Tsuna answered, stuffing a candy into his mouth. He blinked, "Yamamoto, where did you get this candy?"

"Spanner gave it to me earlier."

"Heeeh, he's really good at it. You know, making sweets."

"Yeah—"

"AHHH! I have to research this!" Yamamoto was interrupted by Gokudera's sudden outburst. They turned to him, seeing that he was staring disbelievingly at the magazine. "An Unidentified Mysterious Animal has been found!"

Tsuna laughed uncertainly. "Haha, really…"

* * *

Fran scoffed while kicking pebbles on the river bank, muttering to herself about **beaches** and cakes.

"OI FRAN! GET UP HERE! WE'RE NEARING SAWASHI'S HOUSE!" She ignored Sakura's shouts and just continued doing her actions.

Meanwhile, Rasiel and Belphegor were currently laughing at Sakura, amused by how she failed to get the teal haired up. The whole 'Ushesheshe' and 'Ushishishi' annoyed her, making her want to laugh sarcastically with a '**You**-**die**-**die**-**die**'. She didn't though, that wouldn't stop them. She huffed and faced them with a demanding look directed on a certain blonde, there are two, actually.

"Bel, go get her! She's frustrating!"

"Meh, why would I? Do it yourself, peasant." He stuck out his tongue at her then looked the other away, trying to ignore her. Actually, he would've just done it but he wanted to tease this girl for a moment. Sakura's lip twitched then her gaze turned to Rasiel, who just shrugged and didn't move from his position.

"Rasiel?"

"..."

"Rasy?"

"…" He walked away.

"COME BACK HERE – Huh? Bel?"

The person in question was already sliding his way down to Fran who was still kicking pebbles. He chuckled, "Shishishi, Froggy, the prince demands you to go with him now." Only to be answered by a glare. "What's with you?" Fran was acting like how she does a few years ago, when she was still open in her emotions.

She clicked her tongue, "That W.W. monster stole my cake!" Ah, cake. She really had a complex when it comes to sweets. But…

"Who's W.W.?"

* * *

A book was slammed to Tsuna's face the moment he opened the door to his bedroom. It was an unpleasant welcome after a very pleasant welcoming from his mother. The cover of it, whether the back or front – he didn't know, was directly hit square into his face. His companions, Gokudera and Yamamoto, quickly rushed into him, all the while shouting his name in worry. Tsuna imagined foam forming out of his mouth or blood flowing out from his nose due to the impact, nothing of it did happen though.

They heard a clicking of tongue from inside the room. "Dame-Tsuna, you're so slow." Reborn got into their sight when they turned their heads. There he was, sitting so calmly and 'cool' on the bed while leaning on his back by his hands. He has his other leg over the other one and was looking at them with a bored expression. "That's the book. Now, I'm out of here." He stood up and dusted off imaginary dust from his pants. "Just don't read it until the others still aren't here. Or else." He glared at them from under his fedora and left the room, his footsteps gradually becoming smaller as he was heading downstairs to the kitchen.

Yamamoto wiped a sweat that formed on his forehead, he sighed in relief. "Tsuna, your uncle really gives us the chills." He helped the brunet get up from his fall and jumped slightly, feeling relieved and light at the same time. "Alright, let's just wait for them!"

"Hmph. Ah! Tenth! Are you okay?! You're not hurt anywhere?! Right?!" Tsuna winced at the sudden change of volume. "Ah! Where did it hurt, Tenth?!"

He just shook his head. "N-no, nothing is wrong. Please calm down, Gokudera-kun."

"Eh, are you sure?"

"Un. Let's go inside."

"Ah—hai, if you say so."

"Haha. Maa, maa."

* * *

"A Fairy Tale novel?"

"What a thick book – AH!" They were startled when the door was suddenly slammed open, making Yamamoto drop the book he was examining; and Tsuna falling off his bed. The silver haired Gokudera was tapping away on the laptop he brought, researching about the UMA that was recently found.

"Usheshesheshe/Ushishishishi, The King/Prince has arrived!" Two blondes with no eyes, or covered eyes emerged from the opened door, Cheshire-like grin's on their faces. Suddenly, Bel raised his right leg to aim a heel-kick on the other. "The prince is first! HMPH!" But it was perfectly dodge with a side-step from Rasiel.

"Tsk, a prince is lower than a king. Thus, I'm first." Rasiel straightened his left hand to deliver a chop at Bel's left ribs which only grazed only a little. He glared behind his bangs and aimed a lower kick at the right—"OUCH!" but the back of his head was suddenly hit by a raised palm that made him stumble over to Bel. A thud and a groan then a high monotone voice.

"PEEET! PEEET! Don't block the doorway!"

* * *

Screams and shouts and yells were heard from Sawada Tsunayoshi's bedroom.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT BOOK?!"

"I don't know!"

"W-wha—IT HAS TEETH!"

"CRAP! SAVE ME! IT'S GOING TO EAT ME!"

"Ahhh." Scream of mockery.

A crash then a thud then some groans of pain soon followed.

"FLY LIKE THE WIND!"

"BULLSEYE!"

"YEAH! IT GOT HIT!"

"Yes! HIEE—IT REVIVED!"

"It's heading towards Gokudera."

"GOKUTO! GET AWAY FROM THERE!"

"He can't hear you! Haha, he's too engrossed into reading about UMAs."

"THAT BOOK IS AN UMA!"

"AH! Oh, it stopped."

"We really shouldn't have opened it."

"Yeah… That's what we get for opening it without the others."

"Ah… it slid under the bed."

"Is it gonna devour the whole bed from below?"

"Oh shi—Get down from the bed, Bel!"

"Seeeenpaaaii. Don't move. You're going to get eaten so don't move. Okay?"

"Tsk."

"Oh."

"Ah."

"Usheshesheshe."

"Please don't laugh also, Bel-senpai."

"Ushishishi."

"He did."

* * *

**:To be continued:**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!**

* * *

**A/N: **I'm sorry! I somehow lost the document of the story in France! I'll make it up to you! I promiiiiiisssseeeee! And about the fiancé thingy? You'll know who she is next time. OK? Haha.

I got crazy. I'll be in a camp for 3 days and 3 nights. TSK.

Alright, that's that?

I'm sorry! FORGIVE MEEEH!

-Shikokyu


	5. Fifth Petal

In this chapter:

"Normal"

_Thinking_

**"English"**

_"Italian"_

"French"

* * *

**Fifth Petal: I'm An Impatient Child (EDITED)**

* * *

_Sawada Residence – Tsunayoshi's Room_

Yamamoto cleared his throat to gather the attention of everyone in the room. "Should I open it now?" He asked, raising up his arm to show the book in his right hand. As always, he was smiling; though, for starters it may be seen as a 'no-problem-thumbs-up' smile, but for his friends, they can clearly hear the uncertainty in his voice. He was probably shaken at the thought of a book devouring them completely. He inwardly laughed, maybe if it really did eat them, will they go inside the book and watch the happenings personally? Hey, that might be a really good idea.

Tsuna fidgeted in his seat, playing with his fingers. He pressed the tips of each finger to the other while thinking. Everyone is here so there _might_ be no problem in opening the book. They were looking forward to this - this 'practically swimming into someone's personal life without that person's permission'. "It's okay now... I guess." He said and then pressed his lips into a thin line. Nervousness started to build up within him when he saw Yamamoto moving to lift up the cover. His eyes widened, "No! W-wait! Uhh..."

The baseball-addict paused in his actions, looked at the brunet then tapped the top of the book. "Tsk. Peasant, you're not supposed to stop the idiot." Bel said, crossing his arms across his chest with a pout on his face. It was obvious that he was displeased by the interruption.

"Eh...-"

"ARGH! Yamamoto!" Tsuna was cut off by Ryohei's shouting. The boxer stood up from his seat and was extremely impatient, so, he ran towards the person he called; grabbed the book from him and almost ripped it open. Tsuna screamed and closed his eyes. "EXTREME OPENING!"

"HIIEE! Onii-san!" He imagined the book having sharp paper-like teeth, snapping at anywhere, to appear.

But nothing happened.

"Extremely what are these?" Ryohei stared at the opened book with mild interest. "It's not a book."

His sister, Kyoko, and her friend, Haru, tilted their heads in confusion. "What do you mean, Onii-chan?"

Ryohei blinked and held it up, facing it to them. What they saw was not leaves of paper, but rather, a small box was located at the center. The book's sides were designed to look like a normal book when looked from the outside. The box was just still there, not moving from its position even if Ryohei shook it.

Giotto looked shocked for a moment when he saw that. He quickly ran up to grab hold of the book and checked the box in confirmation of something. His fingers found the lock of the box and opened it, quickly but carefully. His blue azure eyes widened further more.

"Sawato, don't just stare at it. Please share." Sakura pouted on her seat, her head on Fran's right shoulder. The girl she was leaning on was bending some odd-looking knives; the bent ones were scattered on the floor in front of her. Bel looked devastated at the teal-head's actions, but he continued on throwing knives at the pillow covering Fran's side - 'protection', she said.

"Do you guys know of the Time-traveling bazooka?" Gio asked out-of-the-blue, still staring at the box. Many answered 'no'. He took something out of the book and held it up so the others can see. "This is the bazooka."

"Huh? _That _is a bazooka?" Fran leaned her upper body to take a good look at it, making Sakura's resting head move uncomfortably on her shoulder. "Your head is heavy, get off."

Rasiel laughed. "It looks like the one the green-haired Bovino has, only that _that_ is blue." Giotto nodded and took a seat on Tsuna's bed, still holding it up.

"One day, Shoichi and Spanner came up to my office because they were bored... to death and needed something to take inspiration of. At that time though, the Bovino brothers were there accompanied by their bazooka, too. Upon seeing the bazooka and knowing its functions they decided to make something that would be really interesting and all."

"And the result is that?" Bel questioned Giotto.

"Yes. Lampo's bazooka is different. It's violet, or pink, in color. And it was known to be the Ten-year Bazooka, which sends you to the future ten years later."

"Heh, cool."

"But this one... is a Time-traveling Bazooka. It is not as big as Lampo's, but it is small into a size of 2-inches and was designed into a necklace."

"But why was it there?"

Giotto paused, thinking over Gokudera's question. "Probably... because of a certain someone. Anyway, this one I'm holding is only one and half inch, meaning that it is already customized into something. That the time and place were already applied here. Also..."

"...I feel something weird about it." Tsuna shuddered as he intently stared at the necklace. "There is something really wrong about it."

"Your intuition, Tenth?"

"Un..."

* * *

_Hibari Residence – Room leading to the backyard_

"So tell me about it." Kyou said, sitting comfortably on the mattress in the extra room.

Adel groaned and placed a hand on her forehead to show her miserableness; she lifted her other hand and spread her fingers apart so Kyou could see perfectly the ring resting on her middle finger. "Here, you see. This ring, _this _damned stupid ring will bring me apart from Julie!" She whined then buried her face with her palms. Yes, _whined. _Suzuki Adelheid did; but she only does that with Kyou.

Kyou raised her eyebrows at the sight of the ring. For some reason, it looked really familiar. "What do you mean?"

"During my stay with Daichi, Cozart sent me a package."

"And?"

"I have to wear this ring and accept the title of it but if I didn't…" she trailed off and groaned whilst moving to lie on her stomach beside the sitting Kyou to bury her face in a pillow.

Hibari did not like the pause of it so she lightly slapped the other's thigh. The leg jerked away as she heard Adel mumble something in the pillow. "You said something?"

Adel removed her face from the pillow and frowned, "If I didn't… Cozart would cut any ties I had with the family."

"Oh?" Kyou raised an eyebrow. "What's that ring is supposed to be anyway?" Some kind of succession or something?

"It's an engagement ring."

At that, Hibari Kyou froze.

Isn't an engagement ring supposed to be on the ring finger instead? That was just misleading.

* * *

_Sawada Residence – Tsunayoshi's Room_

"Hey! Wait! Don't push that button!" Giotto yelled, reaching his arms to stop Fran. But he was too late.

**CLICK.**

**BOOM!**

* * *

Sakura blinked when she finally came to. It seemed like she fell and hit her head; her endurance when it comes to her head was weak so she would immediately lose consciousness even for just a light hit. She would always find herself in an infirmary, her room, or her head on someone's lap – mostly Fran's, who would hit her head for being stupid, making her lose consciousness again. Fran would always be yelled at by others for doing that and she'll just shrug and said that she forgot, so they would pass Sakura to someone else.

Her head pounded painfully as she moved from her sitting position, she figured that she was carried here to give her a much more comfortable position. What exactly happened? From her closed eyes, she can tell that something really bright was in front of her – like a really big screen or something.

Rasiel heard Sakura groan beside him, so, he decided to poke her cheek to make her snap her eyes open. POKE. As expected, her eyes opened and her head quickly turned to him, making her grimace at the sudden action. He laughed. "Shesheshe, finally awake, **Cherry Blossoms**?"

She glared at him through half-lidded eyes. Her head still pounded painfully, it must have really been a hard fall. She spoke to snap at him but her throat suddenly felt like it was ripping apart. She started coughing violently and pressed her palm on her throat in an attempt to stop her coughing.

Rasiel's eye widened under his fringes, "O-oi!"

"Sa-sakura-chan?! What's wrong?!" Kyoko suddenly appeared from behind their seats with a worried expression on her face; it seemed like the loud coughing caught her attention.

"Tsk," Tears started to rim around the corners of Sakura's eyes. "Quick, water!"

Kyoko hesitated a little at Rasiel's order, not knowing if she should really leave Sakura like that. She shook her head and started to run towards the kitchen. It might've been good if she could tell Fran about it also since the control room was just beside the kitchen.

"Choose that scene." Fran said, pointing at one of the choices beaming glaringly at them from the large screen of the little cinema. She, Bel, Gokudera and Giotto were currently at the controls room.

They were sent in a cinema with no door exits after she pushed the button on the tiny bazooka. Only doors leading to the kitchen, the bathroom, the walk in closet and a storage room were present. Sakura was knocked out when her head hit the floor so they decided to pass her unto Rasiel who had absolutely decided to immediately run to the kitchen to get some sweets the moment he discovered about its existence.

Giotto concluded that they might have to stay here for days – especially when he saw a lot of beds at a part of the little cinema. It made them uncomfortable and queasy, they were not used to unprepared trips especially things like these. Reborn could have at least warned them, even in the tiniest hint ever. But no, nothing from him.

Currently, they were choosing a scene that would have been good to start the film. It was a film of Dino and Kyou's story. Something that incredibly disturbed them when they found out about it. This is the first time they've experienced something like this from Akira Amano. Usually, it would be in books or in mangas but never in videos. That was just waaaaaaay too off the hook. Giotto even asked if Alaude and Ciel Cavallone was working for her. Those two are just high-leveled spies.

"No way, Froggy. We already know that." Bel objected. Apparently, Fran chose the very first scene which was already told by Reborn in Takezushi. "Hey, Primo. The Prince votes for that scene."

Gio looked at where he was pointing and raised an eyebrow. "That scene where there was a really tall building?" Bel nodded with a big grin. "And… Wait, someone is with Dino there."

"It's a tall man… wearing a black suit… and a fedora?" Gokudera blinked. "Isn't that Reborn-san?"

"Yeah. So Dino met Reborn in France. And he still has not found Romario?" Giotto felt a sweat drop on his cheek. "What is Reborn doing in France?"

All of them shrugged. "Okay, okay. Pick that." Bel said. Proud that they picked his choice, he laughed. "Ushishishishi—" but he was cut off.

"Fran-chan!" Kyoko shouted at them from over a few meters away. She put her hands on the sides of her mouth to serve as a megaphone. "Sakura needs you!"

Fran blinked. "She's already awake? What does she want this time…" She just shrugged and waved a hand at the others to say that she'll go. When she neared Kyoko she asked what's wrong.

Kyoko shook her head, a worried expression on her face. "Please just go see her. I'm going to get her water!" Fran nodded and mumbled an 'I see'. A strange feeling started to build up in her chest and she didn't like it. Fran now wondered what was wrong with her best friend. Kyoko was now gone from her side.

She finally caught sight of her best friend's form along with the fake king. Fran noticed how Sakura was almost curling into a ball and was visibly… shaking? _What?_ She fastened her pace. As she got nearer and nearer, she could hear terrible coughs coming from the female and eventually she started to run.

Rasiel raised his head up when he caught side of the approaching figure of Fran. "Hey."

The teal-head quickly engulfed Sakura for an embrace and soothed her back, she looked at Rasiel sternly, "What happened?"

He shrugged, a frown tugging on his lips, "After she woke up, she suddenly started coughing."

Sakura took huge gulps but it made her cough more; it was obvious that she was nowhere near stopping. "Fran-chan! Here, water." Finally, Kyoko had arrived with a glass of water. She handed Fran the glass and sat down beside her and Sakura.

Fran took the glass of water in her hand and inspected it a little. Her gaze shifted from Sakura and the glass while still soothing her back with the other hand. "Sakura…" she called.

Still coughing harshly, the brunette looked up to the call expecting to see her bestfriend's face but instead, cold water splashed against her face – making her close her eyes as it stung. Then, not a second later, cold water was also sent through her throat in an almost unforgiving manner.

"Oi Fran! What are you doing?!" But Rasiel was only ignored by Fran who was still staring at the coughing Sakura – the glass now in Kyoko's hands.

"You okay now?" Fran asked the brunette. Rasiel looked incredulously at the stoic girl's face as if to demand some explanation. Pouring water on the face and shoving water through her throat was supposed to make her okay? He heard a chuckle.

"Ah, thanks Fran." The King didn't notice the ceasing of the cough as it eventually stopped. Sakura's voice was still rough but it also indicated that she's now okay as she can already talk unlike earlier. "But that was harsh."

"I just did what you did to me before."

"Hahaha. Sorry."

* * *

_France – 4 years ago_

_"Reborn, where are we?"_ Dino asked as he looked admiringly at the _very_ tall building across them.

_"France."_ Reborn simply responded. There was no sarcastic tone but it was just his usual cool husky tone. Dino slammed his mouth shut. Okay, maybe he shouldn't have asked at all. He followed Reborn inside the building.

Workers quickly recognized the hitman and started to fear for their lives. Dino inwardly chuckled. _He wouldn't kill if he'll gain no money._ Hm? Hey, that sounded just like Viper. He shook his head.

"D-do you have a-any appointment, Sir R-reborn?" The lobby clerk woman asked, fear clearly in her eyes.

"With Alaude." Reborn pointed a thumb at Dino. "I'm just taking this one with me, Dino Cavallone."

The clerk's eyes widened when she took sight of Dino. Her eyes transformed into big hearts and she started to blush furiously. "H-he looks just like Sir Ciel! Wah~ So handsome!" She chirped.

Reborn's eyebrows shot up at the mention of Ciel Cavallone. _That guy comes here?_ _Tsk, probably flirting with Alaude._ _"Dino, we're going."_

Dino blinked then perked up, _"O-oh. Right."_ Man, he spaced out. For a moment there, even though they were talking in Italian, he swears he heard her mention his real tutor – Ciel Cavallone, who even passed him his last name. Dino trudged his way behind Reborn to enter the elevator.

* * *

_Present_

Fran's eye twitched. She quickly grabbed the remote control which was just beside her and pressed the fast-forward button.

"AAAAH! FRAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

* * *

_France – 4 years ago_

Dino Cavallone pressed his face further into the pillow he was currently holding tightly against his head. It was frustration that he was feeling. There was really no actual reason of why his brother, Giotto, sent him here; none, nothing, null, void, nada. That older blonde just suddenly wanted him to go to France and have a good rest.

He snorted, yeah right, rest. As if he could rest! Something really big was already on his shoulders! Sighing even a thousand times throughout the night wouldn't help - he knew, he just really do.

Reborn is a cheater.

He tricked him! How could he-? That hitman just wanted to escape his task of becoming a tutor and decided to pass it unto Dino who will have to stay in France for 3 years. Dino groaned loudly and removed the pillow straddling his face to toss it carelessly unto the tiled floor.

The first moment after the elevator opened to indicate that they were already at the desired floor, he was happy. Happy that Romario was coincidentally there; Dino remembered running to him then hugging his legs and letting a few tears leak out saying that he was so lonely without Romario.

Apparently, his subordinate passed by that building which he knew of. Ciel was once his boss, and once in a while Ciel would bring him there to 'visit' Alaude. Dino wouldn't want to dare to know what those two males were doing. Especially since his real teacher, Ciel Cavallone is kind of a pervert (in a way a few only knows).

Tomorrow would be a big day. It would be the start of his job. Something that would really be torturous. To think that Reborn would take advantage of his intelligence of the Do's and Don'ts of a celebrity – since Ciel insisted on it that he should study about it. That teacher of him was just so fabulous and celebrity-like in his own way, he is a narcissist! Even though he is a spy, who should not attract attention – when he is not on work, all attention would be on him. He has a high level of charisma – and narcissism, even making Dino have his surname and tattoos. He is just that kind of person.

But Dino is not exactly complaining. He is just plainly describing his teacher.

* * *

_Present_

"Wow, Dino-sensei complains a lot." Kyoko commented.

Giotto and Tsuna chuckled. "Especially when he is at home, he's the most talkative one."

* * *

_France – 4 years ago_

Kyou. Yes, that name was stuck in his mind ever since he knew of it – the appearance of the owner was even there, popping at random intervals. It was just disturbing him. Tomorrow, he's going to train her. Right, train her. For the first time in his life, he is going to be a tutor/trainer/teacher.

Oh man. Reborn even said that that girl is a 'Trouble child'. She's the sister of The Alaude; it almost made him go nuts. They were exactly the same! Their personalities, especially, was almost the same.

Kyou had a slim figure – just enough, really enough to make hundreds of men crave for her body. Yeah, even Dino did for a moment. He laughed humorlessly in his head, curse himself for thinking about that. Ciel did a good job infecting a little 'perverted-virus' in him. Her thin moist lips would ever so slightly move, it's either a frown, a scowl, a smirk, or she'll talk (even just for a word or two or something plainly insulting directed to him). He grimaced when he remembered the insults given to him, though he still countered perfectly.

They even had a staring contest. Glazing blue-grey eyes clashed with shimmering honey-brown eyes. It gave an uncomfortable feeling in Dino's chest when they were looking at each other's eyes. He was entranced, enchanted (okay, maybe not. He's practicing his vocabulary), all in all, it was as if Kyou's eyes just made him want to stare at all day long. It was a beautiful shade. Combination of almost blue and grey, there was sharpness in it. Reborn had to hit his head twice to stop his staring.

Dino rolled in the bed; he rolled and rolled until his back eventually hit the floor. Purposely. He wanted to at least hurt himself to snap his self out of his stupid thoughts. Either way, he really needs to prepare about tomorrow.

Damn Ciel for teaching him the Dos and Don'ts of celebrities.

* * *

This is the day he's doomed. He can't lie and say that he forgot about Ciel's teachings. Those lessons were permanently stuck in his mind. It burned.

He gripped the paper tightly in his hands. He will not get lost. No, _absolutely not._ _Just calm yourself, Dino. And eventually, you'll be in front of her house, ringing her doorbell AND not barging in. Yeah, cool. I'm okay. I am not nervous. PERFECTLY FINE!_

An imaginary chibi form of Dino popped itself on his mind; the chibi-Dino had tears brimming on his eyes and was visibly shaking. So much for being not nervous. But hey, his chibi-form looked cute.

He tapped the pockets of his jacket and beamed, Enzo! Now he's not alone. He laughed happily in his mind. At least he had a companion. He can't possibly bring Romario with him since he'll be busy doing something.

His bare feet started to pad along the cold tiles of the hotel room. Where were his shoes? He can't find them anywhere. Is this the results of his actions last night of just throwing it somewhere around the room?

He jogged his way anywhere in the room to find his shoes. _Oh_, He now remembers. He didn't actually throw it. It was just there, on the bed – which was still messy, not like he has any intention of fixing it – it seems like he was too tired to even properly remove his shoes on the floor and just left it on the bed.

Sighing, he picked them up, wore his socks then his shoes.

Done. The only thing missing is breakfast.

* * *

"_Hey Kyou." _Dino grinned and waved a hand at the girl in front of him. He finally arrived at her house, but not after he got lost 5 times. He is really bad in directions, especially in a place he didn't know.

"_Herbivore, what are you doing here?" _Kyou asked, glaring at him. Dino shuddered. Damn, her voice still affected him.

"_H-huh? What do you mean what am I doing here? Weren't you listening last night?" _He sighed. _"I need to train you. Now, do you remember?"_

She was silent for a while, only looking at him with no emotion on her face. Kyou scowled and narrowed her eyes. _"No. Now go away before I bite you to death."_

His eyes widened. He turned his head away and covered his mouth with his tattooed hand. _NOOO! Why did she look cute just now?! That scowl and the narrowing of her eyes looked absolutely cute on her! _Dino was blushing darkly and tried so hard not to laugh, tears already leaking from his eyes. _W-wait… what? 'Bite you to death'… _His blush darkened once more.

He heard the door behind him slammed shut.

**:To be continued:**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn!**


End file.
